nanotech ninja
by the devils son
Summary: summery inside


**Nanotech ninja**

**Summery: _As deaths revolves around me_**

_**As the Angel scream**_

_**And the Devil cries**_

_**The innocents bleed **_

_**And the sinners die**_

_**Through this all I shall survive**_

_**So I swear in darkness**_

_**And in light**_

_**I pledge to always fight**_

**Disclaimer: (insert the legal bullshit here)**

**Warning: god-like dark Naruto maybe harem but he won't love them more like they're like those god of war servants that Kratos usually sleeps with, cross-over with god of war, prototype, and other shit. **

**At this time I don't know just how much power I'm actually going to give him I might pull a (a new beginning owned by another author) and have him go to other universes to fix them however I want I might take out the Greek ninja and incorporate it into this series.**

**All I know is he takes what he wants and no one can stop him.**

**Chapter 1: oath of vengeance**

Things were not going well for Naruto as he ran away from the village of Konoha his **family** freaking left him to the wolfs his big sisters and brother looks down on him _well no more they will regret this I swear it. _Naruto thought as he ran into the forest of death.

You see Naruto had the unfortunate circumstance of holding the Kyuubi's soul while his twin sisters share it's power and his brother was a natural prodigy while little Naruto was left in the shadows and it was in the shadows that he made his pledge

"_**Demon of hell**_

_**Angels of heaven**_

_**On my blood I swear**_

_**(He slits his wrist)**_

_**To never be weak**_

_**To forever be bathed in blood**_

_**Weather corrupt or innocent**_

_**I will do this only for me**_

_**(A black and white aura surrounds him)**_

_**As deaths revolves around me**_

_**As the Angel scream**_

_**And the Devil cries**_

_**The innocents bleed **_

_**And the sinners die**_

_**Through this all I shall survive**_

_**So I swear in darkness**_

_**And in light**_

_**I pledge to always fight**_

_**My soul shall forever be the gods and demons will incarnate this I swear"**_

When he finished Naruto screamed in pain as tattoos inked his back shaping into an angels wing and a devils wing signifying the gods and devils accepting his pledge and giving him the power of the god of war (I'll detail the powers later) and planned to hold him to that pledge.

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"HE'S GONE OH GOD MY BABY! HE'S GONE" Kushina wailed as she sat in what used to be Naruto's room tears pouring from her eyes.

It looked like a Spartan's room a bed and desk but that was it clean and clear. Suddenly a huge blast of demonic and angelic power swept through the elemental nations the Kushina gasped and turned to Minato

"Minato do you think… is that Naruto with that power?"

He just turned and said "Get me every available ninja NOW!"

(Iwa & Kumo & Kiri & Suna & and Oto their kage said simultaneously)

"Get me every ninja we have we need that power!"

**(Evil cliff hanger… No I would not do that to you but I have to say shit's about to get real)**

(Time skip in the land of iron)

Five armies approached Naruto's location that was still absorbing all the power and knowledge he was given as it was also giving him the memories of how to use the weapons and armor.

The five kages met for a parley with the daimyo of iron near a dome of energy that Naruto was contained in before committing their forces right now they were arguing

"He is our son by all rights he should come back" Minato said with Kushina nodding

Orochimaru countered "yes but he ran away because of your neglect and since this is not your land you have no better rights then the rest of us" this caused Kushina to almost attack him.

"Well since we don't have any claim I guess we fight" Ōnoki said preparing for battle

The iron daimyo interfered "no I forbid you from fighting on my land now leave or else!" he left the threat hanging four out of five kages cursed since they could not attack or their daimyo's will liquidate their village.

Orochimaru how ever charged straight towards the energy dome with a mad gleam in his eye. The kages were too shocked to react in time.

Until it exploded throwing everybody back they got up weary and looked to see in the center was a white metal suit **(think vanquish… which I do not own)** with its four (I think) blue glowing eyes glaring at them.

Orochimaru sensing the immense power Naruto held drove off his fear and signaled his army to attack while he snuck for the perfect time to give Naruto his _gift_.

(Nero's battle theme you got to listen to the first part while reading this it is beast)

The kages began to hear music that sent shivers up their spines though it sounded appropriate.

**The time has come and so have I  
I'll laugh last because you came to die  
the damage done-the pain subsides  
and I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye.  
**

(Naruto charged drawing what looked like dual machine guns (imagine vanquishes assault rifle) and fired taking down twenty Oto-nins each then he launched himself into the sky corkscrewed while reloading and firing into the attacking army below killing many. [With the other kages:

Minato "we need to help him!"

Ōnoki turned to him and said "are you crazy he's decimating them I want to witness just how much power he truly has" the other kages nodded and Minato sighed and looked on worried for his ex-son.])

**I never kneel and I'll never rest  
You can tear the heart from my chest  
I'll make you see what I do best,  
I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath.  
**

(As Naruto landed he was assaulted by hundreds of jutsus which he took head on ["Naruto!" Minato and Kushina screamed] suddenly the smoke cleared to see Naruto perfectly unharmed behind a bronze Spartan shield which he lifted and slammed into the ground causing a massive shockwave blowing back the surrounding army.

Naruto then took off his armor and with a mighty roar summoned two purple glowing claws (claws of Hades)

**Now I know how the angel fell [just kneel]  
I know the tale and I know it too well [just bow]  
I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell [soul to sell]  
When I strike you down and send you straight to hell  
**

He went to town summoning the dead souls of the Oto-ninjas while ripping out the souls living of those living this scared the Oto-ninjas into retreating. [The kages were shocked at this boy's power while Minato and Kushina looked frightened at their baby boy killing so young yet were also strangely proud too]) Orochimaru furious at what he was seeing decided to retreat while his army distracted that boy.

**My army comes from deep within  
Beneath my soul-beneath my skin  
As you're ending, I'm about to begin  
My strength-His bane-and I will never give in.  
**

Naruto would not have that so gathering his never-ending reserves of strength made black tentacles spring out and consume all the organisms around him then he leaped and glided straight into the middle of the retreating army where he slammed his arms down sending most off the nins up helplessly into the air then with one final roar sent out endless amounts of tentacles stabbing and absorbing all the nins in the air.

**I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive  
You never break my faith or my stride  
I'll have you choke on your own demise  
I make the angel scream, and the devil cry  
**

He turned to face the kages and the armies behind him.

(End song)

**Was that beast or what! Guys send me what ever powers you want or universes I'll put them in.**


End file.
